Le survivant
by Jennylis
Summary: AU, ce soir là, des jumeaux sont nés, et si, à la face du monde, le mauvais était proclamé comme étant le survivant, et si, pendant ce temps, un enfant grandissait, punit depuis huit ans dans une chambre oubliée? Venez lire vous verrez...
1. Prologue

_Salut, j'ai décidé de faire une nouvelle fic, je m'ennuyait et une idée m'es passé par la tête, j'ai décider de la concrétiser, surtout que j'ai terminé mes examens aujourd'hui!_

_Bon, je vous laisse, bonne lecture._

--------------------------------

**Prologue.**

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche...il napitra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit...Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des Ténèbre s sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois._

Voila quelques temps que la prophétie avait été crées, et un jeune garçon du nom de Neville Longdubat était né hier, à l'instant naissait les jumeaux Potter, le dernier jour du mois, il était certain que ça allait être un des deux, l'enfant de la prophétie, il espèrait juste que les parents ne l'élèveraient pas dans la gloire et la fortune et le considèrenrait au même titre que son jumeau, mais bon, il verrait bien, il se leva, enfila sa cape et partit hors des limites de Poudlard, il transplana alors à l'hôpital sainte Mangouste pour assister à la naissance des jumeaux...

°°°

A l'hôpital sainte mangouste, des pleurs de bébé commencèrent à s'entendre à minuit cinquante précisément, l'ainé Potter était né, son frère le suivit peut après, mais à minuit passé, ses pleurs retentirent également...

Les parents étaient fières, ce fut le première chose que remarqua Albus Dumbledore quand il entra dans la chambre, puis il vit les deux bébés étendus dans la couveuse à côté, des touffes de cheveux noirs occupaient les deux têtes et tandis que l'un portait des yeux verts émeraudes comme sa mère, l'autre avait des yeux bleus tempètes comme son père, il prit la parole.

-Ils sont magnifiques, félicitation, pourrais je savoir leurs nom?

Ce fut Lily qui lui répondit, la voix émue.

-Celui avec les yeux verts est Harry, l'autre se nomme Alexandre.

-Je sais que le moment est mal choisit mais, vous souvenez vous de la prophétie que je vous aie racontée il y a peu?

Les deux parents hochèrent la tête et écoutèrent attentivement la suite.

-Je voulais vous prévenir que l'un de vos deux enfants est concerné, et je pense qu'il serait judicieux de mettre au plus vite le sortilège fidelitas sur votre maison, cependant, il faut préparer l'incantation et tout le reste et cela prendra du temps, le tout serait près après plus d'un an, je pense que vous avez déja choisit le gardien du secret?

-Oui, ce sera Peter, il a toute notre confiance, Albus, ne vous en faites pas pour ça...

Halloween arriva rapidement, les deux parents étaient enchanté, Alexandre faisait souvent de la magie accidentelle, au contraire de son jumeau qui n'en faisait jamais, il se mirent à croire qu'il était cracmol, eurent honte de lui, et chouchoutèrent celui qui pensaient être l'élu de la prophétie. Le soir de la fête, les parents sentirent avec horreur les barrière de la maison tomber, Lily courut à l'étage chercher les bébe, elle jeta un regard à Harry qui la questionnait du regard et un à Alexandre qui pleurait, elle fit son choix, il valait mieux sauver l'élu de la prophétie, alors qu'elle allait descendre, la porte de la nurserie s'ouvrit avec force, laissant enter le sorcier tant craint de tout le monde, Lily courut dans un coin, serrant son bébé contre elle, sous les yeux d'Harry qui l'observait avec tristesse, comme si il avait comprit... Le regard du mage noir se dirigea vers le berceau d'où il sentait une grande puissance controlée, il y vit un bébé, lancant un regard méprisant à la mère qui abandonnait ainsi son enfant, il lanca le sort de la mort, le bébé lui fit alors un sourire heureux et il regarda sa mère, tout en prononcant ses premiers mots.

-T'aime, moi.

Le mage noir vit alors avec horreur le sort revenir sur lui et il fut désintégrer à l'état d'esprit, une onde de choc retentit, le plafond s'écroula, assomant Lily, la tringle du rideau tomba elle aussi et toucha Alexandre, une blessure en forme de coeur apparut et fut tout de suite soignée sous l'oeuil bienveillant de son frère ainé, la cicatrice resta, sur sa poitrine, du cîté gauche, Harry n'avait qu'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, il s'endormit rapidemant.

Albus sentit les barrières de la maison Potter tomber, il se leva et transplana immédiatement une fois hors des limites de Poudlard, une fois sur place, il prit peur en voyant la maison en ruines mais se raisonna en ne voyant pas la marque des ténèbres, il entra donc et remarque à l'entrée le corp stupéfixié de James, après lui avoir rendu sa mobilité, il le questionna du regard.

-Il sont en haut, il n'est pas redescendut...

-Pourtant il n'est plus ici, je ne sens plus sa magie...

Ils montèrent néanmoins les escalier avec prudence et James plongea sur sa femme et Alexandre ,étendus au sol, dès qu'il les vit. Il apercut également la marque au coeur de son fils et sourit.

-Albus, c'est Alexandre, c'est Alexandre le survivant, il l'a vaincu avec le pouvoir de l'amour.

Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et se retourna pour voir Albus prendre l'autre bébé dansses bras et regarder si il allait bien, inspectant spécialement son front.

-Ne t'emballes pas, James, il se peut que ce soit également Harry, il a aussi une cicatrice après tout.

-C'est un cracmol, il n'a jamais fait de magie, mais réveillons Lily, elle nous le dira.

Il réanima donc Lily et lui raconta ses hypothèses, hypothèses qu'elle confirma aussitôt en ne se souvenant de rien à cause du plafond éffondré. Albus fronca les sourcils, il éatait certain du fait que ça soit Harry mais bon, si Lily le disait, James reprit l'enfant des bras du directeur presque par obligation de bonne famille et ils partirent tous dans une autre maison...

--------------------------------

_Voila, c'est finnit pour le prologue, laissez une review si ça vous plait, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous penser, bon ou mauvais, sinon je ne pourrais pas progresser!_

_Bizou_


	2. Chapitre 1:Punition

_Voila, j'ai décidé de mettre le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture, les réponses aux reviews sont en bas du chapitre._

--------------------------------

**Chapitre 1: Punition.**

Les parents Potter étaient heureux, leur fils faisait beaucoup de magie accidentelle, prouvant qu'il allait être puissant, il faisait la une des magasines et journeaux et était mondialement connu. Son frère, Harry, ne faisait jamais de magie accidentelle, même après deux ans et demi, ce qui prouvait qu'il allait être cracmol, les parents le méprisaient et ne supportait pas le fait qu'il demande de l'attention pour changer sa couche alors que son frère était plus connu, le bébé aux yeux verts ne pleurait jamais, l'enfant avait bien comprit, même si jeune, que ça ne servait à rien de pleurer si il n'avait pas son biberon à l'heure, qu'il ne l'aurait pas du tout. Un jour, cependant, il fit un cauchemard, se réveillant en sursaut par là et commenca à sangloter, éveillant son petit frère qui hurla, les parents accoururent, et comprirent bien vite le problème, un regard de pure haine fut envoyé à l'ainé et le père le prit durement par le bras, lui, bébé de deux ans et demi, sans douceur, il l'emmena dans une autre aile du château et le jeta dans une pièce vide, lachant une phrase froide, glacée.

-Puisque tu réveilles ton frère, tu vas rester dormir ici au sol.

Puis, il sortit et rejoignit sa femme en train de cajoler le survivant. Aussi tôt l'aile hors de vue, il oublia la chambre et son fils ainé, comme que la mère de l'enfant, pour eux, il n'y eut jamais d'Harry Potter dans leur château. Personne ne remarqua donc la lueur blanche qui entoura le garçon, ni la chambre se remplir de jouets et d'un lit, et personne ne remarqua qu'il ne restait qu'un enfant dans la famille Potter.

Huit ans avait passé depuis la punition qu'Harry avait eut, et il était dans sa chambre, toujours, se rappelant de ce jour fatidique où son père l'avait enfermé, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, non,car c'était ici, dans cette chambre,qu'il avait connu son grand-père, il se rappelait de toute son enfance grâce à sa mémoire parfaite, et donc il se souvenait de la rencontre avec le vieil homme.

"Son père venait de quitter la chambre, mais il avait comprit qu'il ne reviendrait pas, il ne lui en voulut pas, il était triste, triste que personne ne l'aime, triste que ses parents le méprise, mais il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus longtemps qu'une lueur blanche l'entoura, et que des jouets et un lit apparurent, suivit d'un très vieil homme qui prit la parole.

-Ainsi donc s'est toi, Harry, je vais m'occuper de toi, petit être, tu es puissant et tu n'es certainement pas destiné à être oublier et à mourir d'une si ignoble façon...

Il prit l'enfant au yaux verts dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front, d'un geste de la main, il fit apparaître un biberon au lait chaud et le donna au bébé qui but goulument sous le rire cristallin du vieil homme"

Le vieil homme avait prit soin de lui et l'avait aimé comme son petit-fils, il lui avait enseigné un peu plus tard les bases élémentales de la magie, oubliées depuis des siècles, lui faisant par-là même comprendre la magie elle-même, lui faisant comprendre son corp, à trois ans et demi, Harry faisait des sorts de niveau élevé et apprenait à devenir animagus, Harry était calme et adorait les livres et la lecture, il aimait profondément son grand-père et les êtres humains malgré ce que ses propres parents lui avait fait, ses anciens parents en fait, car il avait cessé d'être leur fils au moment même où ses parents l'avaient oubliés. A quatre ans, Harry devint animagus phoenix et licorne, faisant sourire le vieil homme, à cinq ans, il apprenait les bases de la magie d'autres éspèces magiques, encore plus oubliées que la magie humaine, à cinq ans, Harry apprit la vérité sur lui et le vieil homme, il se rappellait de la conversation comme si c'était la veille qu'elle avait eu lieu.

"-Harry, range un peu ce livre de potion deux minutes et vient, il est temps de te dévoiler certains secrets oubliés.

L'enfant obéit et s'assit sur les genoux de l'homme agé.

-Oui, grand-père?

-Je sais que tu te rappelles de tout ce qui c'est passé dans ta vie avec une précision étonnante, j'aimerais donc te parler de la nuit d'Halloween... J'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu as dis à madame Potter quand elle protégait ton frère.

-Que je l'aimais, moi.

-Parfait, ce que tu as dis là, c'est ce qui as cellé ton destin, car seule une immense puissance magique pouvait renvoyer ce sort alors que rien ne pouvait le contrer.

- Je ne vos pas vraiment le rapport...

- Voyons, réfléchis un peu, Harry, que t'ais je dis sur la magie?

- Qu'elle avait été créée au tout début grâce à un amour pur, et qu'elle était restée sur terre par la transmission d'amour, même si cet amour c'est dégradé avec le temps, et que la magie est devenue plus faible à cause de ça...

-Tu as tout les éléments en main, tire ta conclusion.

Le petit se mit à réfléchir à mi-voix.

-Alors, la puissance magique est tirée de l'amour, je dis à ma mère que je l'aime malgré le fait que je sais qu'elle n'éprouve pas les même sentiments pour moi... J'AI TROUVE! C'est parce que à ca moment là, j'éprouvais beaucoup d'amour par rapport à ma mère même si elle ne me portait pas dans son coeur!

-Oui et non, Harry, ce n'est pas juste ce moment là, c'est à tout moment que tu l'aimes, tu ne peux t'empecher d'aimer les êtres vivants, c'est ce qui t'a sauvé, et par ce même fait, tu as été désigné comme étant mage de la lumière et l'élu de la prophétie que je t'ai racontée...

Le garçon ne répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant à ce que tout cela impliquait, finalement, il hocha la tête, montrant qu'il avait comprit, l'homme lui sourit en réponse.

-Ce n'est pas seulement de ça dont je voulais te parler, je me doutes que tu t'imagines que c'est probablement pour ça que je suis venu t'aider alors que tu étais voué à une mort certaine dans cette chambre, mais ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai senti ton amour et ta tristesse, j'ai toujours voulu un enfant mais je n'en ai jamais eu, alors j'ai sauté sur l'occasion, je t'ai élevé comme j'aurais élevé mon prpe fils, il y a eu juste une exeption que je vais réparer immédiatement, mon propre fils aurait su qui j'étais, et bien,à partir de maintenant, tu sauras que je suis le mage Merlin..."

Ca lui avait fait un choc, surtout quand le mage lui avait dit qu'il en faisait son héritier et lui donna la bague avec le seau qui le prouvait. Harry sourit mélancoliquement, cela faisait un mois que le mage était partit, il lui avait confié qu'il serait bientôt découvert et qu'il ne vallait mieux pas que des personnes ne le trouvent, il lui avait également dit où se trouvait sa maison si un jour il voulait lui rendre visite, et qu'il était bienvenu si il se sentait seul ou déprimé... Harry regarda les cadeaux du mage pour ses anniversaire et prit un livre dans la bibliothèque remplie.

De leur côté, les parents avaient gatés leur deuxième fils qui avait toujours un air mélancolique sur le viisage, ils avaient tout éssayé pour le faire partir mais rien y avait fait, pourtant le garçon avait tout ce qu'il voulait et il était aimé de tous, ils ignoraient ce que l'enfant avait. Alexandre, celui désigné comme étant l'élu,était entraîné pour être le meilleur de sa promotion, il se sentait éternellement triste, il savait qu'il lui manquait une partie de lui, qu'il lui manquait queque chose depuis son enfance mais ne voyait pas quoi, ce fut le jour de ses dix ans qu'il le comprit...

Albus était dans son bureau avec Sirius et Rémus, parlant sur l'anniversaire d'Alexandre qui allait avoir lieu, les parents les avaient invités pour un anniversaire mémorable du garçon, tout trois pensaient que Harry était élevé à l'abri de la célébrité de son frère, n'ayant jamais mis les pieds dans la maison Potter sous le sortilège fidelitas enlevé il y a peu, ils étaient fort naïfs et allaient le découvrir rapidement...

Ils allèrent donc au manoir Potter par poudre de cheminette, leur paquet sous le bras, où ils furent acceuillis par trois des quatre Potter.

-Bonjour Albus, Sirius, Rémus, vous vous rappellez sans doute d'Alexandre. Alexandre je te présente ton parrain Rémus, Sirius mon meilleur ami et Albus, ton futur directeur. Venez, je vais vous monter vos chambres le temps que vous dormirez ici.

Les parents et Alexandre les emmenèrent donc dans une aile presque jamais utilisée et allèrent au bout d'un couloir, il ouvrit la première porte de la chambre d'un des invités pour se figer, un garçon jeune de dix ans se tenait assis au centre de la pièce sur un somptueux fauteuil crème, un livre à la main, il les fixait, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Ce fut le garçon qui parla en premier.

-Il me semblait bien avoir senti quelqu'un venir... Bonjour Sirius, boujour, Rémus, bonjour professeur Dumbledore.

Les trois adultes ne répondirent pas, observant la réaction étonnante des trois membres de la famille, ce fut James qui brisa le silence instoré.

-Heu... Qui êtes-vous?

Cette phrase fit froncer les sourcils aux invités, ne reconnaissait-il pas son fils? La réponse du garçon pourtant calme les retint cependant de poser des questions.

-Je me nomme Harry, monsieur Potter.

Son regard fixa celui d'Alexandre et il sourit de plus belle.

-Tu as changé Alexandre, mais tu as gardé les mêmes yeux, un peu plus tristes cependant...Bon anniversaire, désolé, je n'ai rien pour toi, malheureusement, ça sera pour la prochaine fois

Ce fut Lily qui parla ensuite d'une façon qui stupéfia les invités et le survivant qui se demandait ce qui se passait.

-Nous ne savons toujours pas qui vous êtes!

-Je vous l'ai dit, je me nomme Harry, escusez moi si je ne donne pas de nom, mais je n'en n'ai plus, je ne considère plus mes parents en tant que tel.

Ce fut le professeur Dumbledore qui intervient cette fois, n'en pouvant plus de ne rien comprendre.

-Est ce que vous pourriez nous expliquer ce qui se passe à la fin, je ne comprends plus rien, Harry, pourquoi ne reconnais-tu plus tes parents en tant que tel et James et Lily, ne reconnaissez vous donc plus votre fils?

Il aurait préferé ne rien posé quand la réponse vint et les mit dans une rage folle tous les trois.

-Mais, que viens faire Alexandre la dedans? Il n'y a aucun rapport avec cet inconnu installé chez nous, Albus.

-QUOI! Cet inconnu! C'est Harry James Potter, votre fils ainé, le frère jumeau d'Alexandre!

Lily palit et regarda tour à tour Alexandre stupéfait et Harry qui souriait légèrement.

-Au mon dieu, Harry, on l'a oublié!

Une voix froide s'éleva dans le couloir, cachant un grognement sourd.

-Comment ça, oublier?

La réponse vint rapidement de l'intérieur de la pièce.

-Et si nous nous asseyons tous et buvons un thé, nous éclairerons les choses qui doivent être éclairées... Je vous en prie, entrez.

Il fit un geste de la main et indiqua six fauteuils crème et amena un service à thé superbe avec un paquet de bonbons aux citron, Alexandre alla précipitemant s'asseoir à côté de son frère, se sentant complet pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, il sourit à celui qu'il avait comprit comme étant son frère jumeau, tous les adultes le suivirent plus ou moins calme et la conversation commenca, lancée par le plus agés des fils, celui qui en savait le plus apparement.

-Tout à commencer avant Halloween, je ne faisait jamais de magie instinctive, ce qui prouvait que j'allais être normalement un cracmol, monsieur et madame Potter se sont mis à m'aimer moins, voir à me mépriser... la nuit d'Halloween, Voldemort fut détruit par mon frère et ils commencèrent à me haïr, préférant Alexandre à moi qui ne faisait toujours pas de magie instinctive, ils oubliaient de me donner à manger, ne me changeait pas, et chouchoutaient Alexandre, une nuit, je fit un cauchemard et je me réveillai en sanglotant, réveillant par là même mon frère qui pleura, nous avions tout deux deux ans et monsieur Potter decida de me punir d'avoir réveillé mon frère en me faisant dormir au sol, dans cette pièce, où les parents d'Alex m'oublièrent jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Lili pleurait, pleurait de l'indifférence dans la voix de son fils, James lui, s'en souciait peu, seules les apparences comptaient, son fils était cramol et peu important donc, mais il se devait de jouer le jeu alors il prit la parole.

-Mais nous ne t'avions pas totallement oublié, nous avions dit à un elfe de maison de s'occuper de toi, sinon, tu serais mort depuis longtemps...

-La magie est une chose étonnante, monsieur Potter, et c'est elle qui m'a sauvé, les apparances ne sont pas tout, mais je crois avoir passé assez de temps dans cette maison, je vais y aller si ça ne vous dérange pas, ne t'inquiète pas, Alex, je t'écrirai, je serai au chaudron baveur si vous voulez me parler, professeur Dumbledore, Au revoir et à bientôt, Sirius et Rémus.

Sans attendre de réponses des adultes, il serra son petit frère dans ses brasprit une valise préalablement faite, mit le dernier livre présent dans la chambre dedans et partit en transplanant. Les adultes ne régirent pas immédiatement, trop étonné des capacité du garçon mais Alexandre ne se retint pas et hurla sur ses parents.

-**Vous êtes dégeulasses, abandonner Harry, oublier votre propre fils parce qu'il est soi-disant cracmol et peu connut, vous ne lui avez même pas donné sa chance, j'ai honte de vous, j'ai honte que vous soyez mes parents, et moi qui pensait avoir les meilleurs parents au monde, je me trompais, vous êtes abjectes et les pires parents qu'un enfant puisse connaître!**

Une gifle l'interromput et James parla.

-Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton et de cette manière, je suis ton père et...

A son tour il fut couper par la voix glacée de son meilleur ami loup garou, dont le grondement sourd n'augurait rien de bon.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il soit très avisé de te considérer comme tel après avoir vu ce que tu as fait de ton fils ainé, tu es indigne d'être père et je ne te considère même plus comme mon ami, je pars, au revoir, à bientôt, Alex, et bon anniversaire, j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt.

Il fut suivi par Sirius qui fit le même genre de tirade et de Dumbledore qui leur lanca un regard décu et dégouté, Alex partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre rapidemant et James et Lily restèrent seuls dans la pièce maudite...

--------------------------------

_Voila, c'est finit, les réponses aux reviews maintenant:_

_elisabeth91: __Je suis contente, t'es la prmière à avoir reviewé( ça se dit?) Merci de m'avoir laissé une review, j'epère que la suite t'a plu, et qu'elle continuera à te plire, biz._

_blueyeshot3: Bref, court et net, un grand merci, j'espère que tu aimes autant!_

_Sharo-chan:__ Alors, un grand merci pour ta review, après, un autre merci pour m'avoir prévenu pour les review anonymes et enfin un j'espère que tu as aussi apprécié ce chapitre, biz._

_Gryffondor:__ Un grand merci pour ta review, tes suppositions étaient tentantes pour la suite de l'histoire mais j'ai préfèré suivre mon idée de départ au risque de tout rater, bref, tu t'es légèrement gourré dans tes suppositions, même si elles étaient bonnes, tu devrais essayer d'écrire un univer alternatif, à ce que j'ai vu, tu es plutôt doué, maintenant, tu fais comme tu veux, j'espère que tu as quand même aimé la suite de l'histoire, la suite ne devrais pas tarder._

_666Naku:__ Alors là, tu m'en poses, une colle, peut-être que seul lui l'a vu parce que c'est sortit de ma tête, lol, non, franchement, j'en sais rien, sinon, un grand merci, je crois que tu as ta réponse aussi, bon, biz._

_Magyar: Voila la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras bizou et merci!_

_Grosse biz. à tous et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fic, un conseil est toujours utile!_

_Jennylis.__  
_


	3. Chapitre 3:Chemin de traverse

_Salut, alors, je pense que je dois mettre au clair certains points, Le survivant est une fic que je fais avec ma meilleure amie, Assaya, j'ai écrit le prologue et elle a fait le deuxième et on continuera ainsi. Voila, je vous l'ai dit vu qu'on avait toute les deux oublié et comme on signe avec le surnom que nous a trouvé notre meilleur ami, c'est pas évident.._

_Bon, voila, les reviews sont en bas du chapitre, bonne lecture!_

--------------------------------  


**Chapitre2:Rentrée.**

Peu après son arrivée au Chaudron Baveur, Harry fut rejoint par le directeur de Poudlard qui ne s'était toujours pas remis de sa découverte, le garçon lui servit un sorbet au citron tout en mangeant le sien à la fraise dans le silence, le vieil homme commenca à parler en premier.

-Harry, tout d'abord, je suis désolé que cela te soit arrivé, je n'ai jamais essayé de voir ce qu'il était advenu de toi et n'ai jamais emandé de tes nouvelles à tes parents...

-Vous n'avez pas à être désolé, les humains sont faibles en ce qui concerne le pouvoir, ils sont facilement corrompu par la célébrité et oublie rapidement l'ombre de leur vie, ce n'est pas vous le responsable de tout ça professeur mais si vous alliez droit au but?

La lueur malicieuse qui éclairait ce regard émeraude réchauffa le coeur du vieil homme, il reconnaissait bien un tel manège vu que lui même l'appliquait régulièrement et sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune parade, parla sans détour, se doutant que les réponses seraient vagues.

-Comment as-tu fait pour survivre et qu'as tu fait pendant tout ce temps?

-La magie est quelque chose de très mystérieux professeur, quand à ce que j'ai fait tout ce temps, j'ai grandit, évolué...

Le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps ne sut quoi répondre face à cela et se retrouva à Poudlard peu de temps après sans même s'en rendre compte, tournant toujours les phrases dans sa tête afin de trouver le sens.

Harry, pendant ce temps,j était on ne peu plus joyeux, c'était la première fois qu'il sortait, la première fois qu'il voyait le monde magique dans tout sa spendeur, sa gentillesse et sa méchanceté, la première fois qu'il se retrouvait à l'air libre et en dehors de sa chambre... Après avoir rangé ses affaire, il sortit dans la ruelle pleine de boutiques plus étonnantes les une que les autres, qu'était le chemein de traverse. Ils ne savait pas ou donner de la tête, les étalage étaient impressionnants, les marchandises aussi bizarres qu'inutiles et variées, les gens respiraient la bonne humeur et la joie de vivre, les représentations dans les livre étaient bien fades comparées à la réalité. Il se dirigea vers l'imposant batiment en marbre blanc qui se trouvait tout au bout de l'allée, monta les escaliers recouvert d'un luxueux tapis, salua le gobelin qui gardait la porte d'entrée comme Merlin le lui avait apprit et, sans remarquer le regard exorbité de celui-ci, passa les portes. Les personnes de Gringotts se retouranaient sur son passage face aux murmures des gardien de la banque, il se prit directement a direction du grand guichet et parla à la créature qui le regardait assez bizarement.

-Bonjour gardien de l'or, je viens retirer de l'argent de mon compte.

-Bonjourfils de la lumière, le numérau du coffre et votre clé?

-Le sept.

Harry lui tendit sa clé en même temps que le gobelin du guichet appelait un certain gripsec et lui donait des indications, après s'être salué, Harry fut emmené à l'ancien coffre de son tuteur et précepteur et son nouveau coffre, rempli de livres, d'or, de bijoux , de baguettes, de titres de propriété et bien d'autres signes de richesse. Il prit une bourse remplie de gallions et quelques livres et rapartit, saluant les gobelins étonnés et contents comme il se doit. En sortant du batîment immaculé, il se dirigea "Au royaume du hibou" et y découvrit des dizaine d'éspèces différentes. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent cependant à une chouette Harfang, blanche comme les neige des plus hauts sommets, sans hésiter, il se l'acheta et la nomma Edwige, nom d'une sorcière célèbre. Il sortit ensuite du magasin et observa ce qu'il était indiqué sur la liste de Poudlard. Il se dirigea pour commencer chez ollivander qui l'acceuillit d'un oeuil expert, d'emblée, Harry lui annonca qu'il était ambidextre, le vendeur pertit en silence chercher une baguette digne de ce nom face à la puissance qui était accumulée dans le garçon. Il lui tendit ainsi une baguette en bois noir et aux rune étranges gravée dessus, il la présenta comme étant faite de bois de cèdred'océan, aux ventricule de magyar à pointe et crin de licorne et masurant 28.5 centimètre, dès qu'Harry la pris, elle brûla entra ses main, les yeux de l'adulte étaient exorbités, c'est en courant qu'il alla chercher la deuxième baguette, conservée dans une boîte poussièreuse, Une baguette faite debois de cèdre, au noyeau en plume de phoenix et ayant comme longueur trente centimètre, dès qu'Harry la frola, une chaleur bienfaitrice l'entoura, une lueur argené, verte, rouge, or et blanche l'encadra et éclaira le magasin. Le vendeur prit alors la parole.

-Bizarre, savez vous, monsieur, que cette baguette est la plus puissante de mon magasin, et que cette baguette est également celle qui a fait la cicatrice du survivant?

-Non.

-Vous ferez de grandes choses, monsieur Potter, tout comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Mais voyons voir votre deuxième baguette...

Il repartit dans son arrière boutique afin d'en chercher et revint les mains pleines, il en tendit une à Harry mais le même phénomène que la première baguette se produisit, d'office, il en supprima une dizaine et lui tendit la dernière qu'il avait sur son bureau, une en forme d'éclair, quand Harry la prit, l'air vola autour de lui, les papiers de la boutique tourbillonèrent. Quand tout ce calma, Harry paya ses deux baguettes, la deuxième, ne contenant que le vide à l'intérieur, entra directement dans son bras.Quand il eut finnit, il alla directement dans le magasin de robes de madame guipure, il commenda ses uniforme pour Poudlard, prenant évidement les meilleurs matières et partit dans la direction qu'indiquait la sorcière, il eut la surprise de voir son frère à côté d'un garçon blond et en face ses parents. Il alla près des deux adolescants de son âge tandis qu'une vendeuse prenait ses robes en main.

-Eh, Alexandre! Ca va?

Le survivant lui fit un immense sourire et jeta un coup d'oeuil discret à ses parents qui parlaient dans un coin sans les remarquer, c'es en baissant la voix qu'il répondit.

-Oui, enfin, on peut dire ça comme ça, Rémus et Sirius se sont diputer avec mes parents, et moi je leur en veux, mon père est indifférent à toute cette histoire mais ma mère pleure en disant que les apparences de la famille étaient fichues et qu'on aurait une mauvaise réoutation du à ça... Papa a décidé de réagir, il va venir te chercher de force avec le ministère, comme la loi l'indique, aucune personne mineur ne peut vivre sans tuteur légal ou parent, donc ils vont te faire revenir à la maison par ça.

Le sourire d'Harry grandit face à cette phrase, il avait déja un plan, et ça, les deux adolescants l'avaient deviné, ses yeux brillaient de laice et son sourire était carnassier, tout disparut rapidemant et il se retourna vers le garçon blond, un air sérieux sur le vbisage.

-Salut, je sui Harry Potter, lui c'est mon frère, Alexandre Potter, tu dois en avoir entendu parler une fois ou deux, tu es Drago Malfoy, n'est ce pas?

-Euh... Oui.

-Bon, j'y vais, à bientôt à Poudlard, tout les deux.

Les deux enfants le regardèrent éberlués quitter le magasin d'un pas sautillant, Harry, quand à lui, s'amusait come un fou des réactions qu'il créait partout où il allait, le dernier magasin où il entra fut l'animalerie magique. Celle-ci était pleine de monde qui s'entassait autour d'une cage, ce fut sans réfléchir, comme hypnotisé, qu'il s'y engouffra et se retrouva face à des panthères ailées aux crocs acérés d'après la vue qui s'offraiit à lui, alors que le vendeur le priait de sortir de la cage, l'une d'elle lui sauta dessus, et alors qu'Harry souriait, une autra panthère plaqua l'attaquante par terre, deux yeux ambrés se tournèrent vers lui, il s'approcha et caressa son sauveur qu'il nomma Satan. Il sortit de la cage suivit de la panthère qui lui avait sauvé la vie, c'était la plus imposante de la cage et son pelage était noir ébène, ses yeux jaunes scrutaient la foule avec attention et ses ailes fermées étaient d'une taille impressionnante. Après avoir payé, il retourna à sa chambre et envoya une lettre à son mentor...

Quand le soir vint, un homme aux cheveux roux, aux yeux bruns quelconques et au visage ridé entra, face à lui, se tenait un enfant aux environ de onze ans, le chevaux roux courts en bataille, des yeux gris mystérieux et un sourire heureux aux lèvres, l'enfant se jeta dans les bras de l'homme.

-Grand -père!

L'homme en question rigola et enlaca le garçon à son tour.

-Bonsoir Harry, je constate que tu vas bien, je suis venu comme tu me l'a demandé, ton père va avoir une drôle de surprise mais en attendant, il faut tout préparer...

----

Le soir, alors que les deux personnes disputaient un partie d'échecs, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant entrer le chef des aurors et le conseiller du ministre. L'adulte se retourna avec étonnement vers eux pandant que le garçon regardait les deux, impressionné et des étoiles pleins les yeux.

-Puis je faire quelque chose pour vous monsieur Potter et madame Ombrage?

-Euh... Enfin...Nous voudrions savoir...

Avant qu'il ne puiise continuer, l'homme roux le coupa.

-Mon nom? je m'appelle M...

-Non, nous ne voulons pas savoir ça mais...

A noueau, L'auror en chef fut coupé par le vieil homme.

-Celui de mon petit-fils, peut-être? C'est H...

-Ni votre petit-fils, ni vous ne m'interressez, ce que nous voulons c'est...

Le garçon s'amusait follement de voir les deux employers du ministère rougir de colère en essayant d'enn placer une.

-Mais oui! Suis je bête, on ne défonce pas les portes des gens sans raison, les toilettes sont à cette porte là!

Harry éclata de rire face aux simagrées de son grand-père, son père, après s'être repris, haussa la voix afin de ne pas être coupé.

**-Non! Nous ne voulons pas allez aux toilettes, nous voulons simplement savoir si...**

Mais encore une fois, le ton amusé du vieil homme le coupa.

-Voyons, monsieur Potter, un homme tel que vous dois savoir se contrôler, n'élevez pas la voix, vous allez faire peur à mon petit fils, expliquez moi calmement ce que vous voulez et je vous répondrai, inutile de se mettre dans des états pareils...

L'homme souffla un bon coup, se calma et reprit aussi calme que possible.

-Je voulais savoir si vous n'auriez pas vu Harry Potter?

-Euh...Je ne sais pas, mais vous avez vu la journée aujourd'hui, le soleil était éclatant, je suis sur que cette Marry Topper se serait promenée sur le chemin de traverse avec ses parents ou ses enfants, j'inore son âge...

-Pas Mary Topper, Harry Potter!

-Vous êtes sur, je croyais que vous aviez dit...

Je sais ce que j'ai dit merci!

-Vous savez, le survivant, votre fils, se nomme Alexandre Potter et non Harry Potter...

**-Merci! Je sais comment mon fils s'appelle, si vous voulez bien m'excuser maintenant, nous devons partir! au revoir!**

L'homme et la femme partirent en claquant la porte sous les rires des deux restant de la pièce sans remarquer que les chevaux de garçon devanaient noir et qu'un barbe blanche pousait au viel homme...

Le mois d'août continua comme ça, Harry allait faire des tours sur l'allée tant connue avec son grand-père sous diverses apparence, et Harry recevait souvent des hiboux de son frère et Drago Malfoy avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié. Satan et Edwige s'amusaient beaucoup avec leur nouveau maitre et allait souvent voler ensemble pendant plusieur jours. Le jour de la rentrée arriva donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur pour Harry...

--------------------------------

_Voila, le chapitre est finit, je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews, Assaya le fera la prochaine fois, bisoux à tous!_

_Jennylis. _


End file.
